Yes
by Grace-1997
Summary: What i think should've happened one day after Real life and Reel life :D Auslly One Shot! :D I don't own Austin & Ally! :D


**Hay guys! Here's a new Austin and Ally One Shot from me! :) Sorry, about not writing stories about them, but i'm kinda really busy with my Shake it up stories :/ Well i hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews ! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**It's the day after the episode Real life and Reel life. Was it really just acting or did Austin and Ally feel something while the kiss? Will they come back together or will they deny it and say it was just because of being professional?**

**Austin's POV:**

I sat on the piano bench in the practice room, thinking about what happened the past days. That were some crazy days and especially yesterday was totally crazy and odd and... incredible.

It's been a day since we made this film for Jimmy about Ally and me. I still can't believe, what happened. Ally and i had a big fight and then at the last scene, we kissed and it was magical. I wished she would still feel the same but for her was it just, for being professional...

I'm still crazy about her, even if i will never tell her. She would laugh about me especially since i acted like a jerk the past days. I should have been nicer and i should have told her what i feel after the kiss, instead of saying, it was just for the acting.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands. That was to much to bear. I just wanted to walk up to Ally and kiss her again, tell her what i feel, come back together with her. Well, she would probably say no. She doesn't like me that way anymore.

I can't blame her i was a total idiot. I should've fought for her, instead of letting us break up the whole thing. I shouldn't have hired an other song writer because of fear. I should've known Ally would've never left me. Well, until now. I screwed it up, this time, big time.

I groaned again, as suddenly the door went open and Trish came in with Dez. ,,What's up with the groaning, Austin?'' , Trish asked , curious. I rolled my eyes. I was pretty sure she already figured it out but just wanted to hear it out of my mouth.

Dez wasn't that smart and started: ,,But Trish we just talked about that Austin still likes Ally, you know that already.'' He looked at her with a 'Duh' face and Trish rolled her eyes. I tried to avoid eye contact.

,,Well, lover boy...'' , Trish said. ,,If you still like her why don't you just ask her out again?'' I looked at her funny. ,,Who said i'm still in l-love with her?'' , i asked her, trying not to sound, like i lied. I failed miserable.

Trish looked at me with a funny look and then said: ,,Do I really have to explain that to you, lover boy?'' I shook my head and she smiled. This time Dez asked: ,,So... Shouldn't you be with Ally right now and ask her out again?'' Trish nodded. Wow, Trish normally was never on Dez's side.

Well, i think they're both right. No, i know they're right. I smiled and stood up. ,,You guys are right!'' , i cried. ,,I'm going to talk to Ally!'' They smiled at me and i rushed down the stairs to Sonic Boom.

Ally was at the counter, with some costumer but i just walked up to her, not caring about the confused but angry look she gave me. We hadn't talked since the kiss. She asked me angry: ,,What do you want Austin?''

**Ally's POV:**

I was just at the counter, talking to a costumer about a guitar, he want to buy as Austin walked up to me. He was the last person i wanted to see. I was angry at him for everything what happened the past days and for the fact that he didn't feel anything while the kiss.

I really thought it meant something to him but for him it was just acting. ,,What do you want Austin?'' , i asked him angry and he looked guilty at me. ,,Ally, can we please talk? It's important!'' , he told me. I groaned but i couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. ,,Fine.'' , i replied. He grinned wide and stopped the urge to hug me, probably.

My dad was also in the store anyway, so i walked out with Austin. ,,What do you want, now Austin?'' , i asked again, still angry. I just didn't want to talk to him since he was such a jerk. Austin looked down sad an guilty again.

,,Ally look... I really am sorry, for what happened the past days and i would be really happy if you could forgive me.'' , he told me. I sighed. I couldn't resist Austin. I would forgive him eventually, so why not yet.

,,I forgive you.'' , i replied. He grinned wide and hugged me tight. I chuckled and hugged him back. As we broke apart Austin suddenly asked me: ,,I wanted to know skomething. Please , be honest to me.'' I nodded hesitant.

,,Did you feel something while the kiss?'' , he asked and my eyes went wide. I sighed. There was no point in lying anyway. He would find it out eventually.

,, Austin i-i , yes.'' , i stuttered. He smiled . Why the heck is he smiling? Then he said: ,, Good. Because i felt something, too. " and kissed me.

Omg. Austin is kissing me. were exploding in my head and i couldn't think straight. This was to good to be true.

After twenty seconds we broke apart and then i asked confused: ,, Does that mean...?" He nodded smiling : ,, Yes we're back together." This time i smiled , to und we kissed again.


End file.
